googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Rpakr/Conversation with Edwin Shade
A few minutes ago, I talked with Edwin Shade in the chat of this wiki . I will post the chat log here. (I have Edwin Shade's permission.) All time shown is UTC. E stands for Edwin Shade and R stands for Rpakr (me). E (22:22): Hello Rpakr! E (22:22): How are you doing today? R (22:23): Fine! R (22:23): Can I ask you some questions? E (22:23): Sure. R (22:24): Firstly, there was the account "AAA121" in googology wiki a few days ago. Is that you? E (22:24): Yes. R (22:25): Second question. You vandalized googology wiki in that account. Do you admit this? R (22:25): The fact that the edits done in that account was vandalism? E (22:26): Yes. E (22:26): And you may screenshot this if you want. R (22:26): Ok. R (22:26): Third question. R (22:26): Why did you vandalize googology wiki? E (22:27): I was prideful and wanted to rule over everything of course. R (22:28): When you first joined the wiki you did not vandalize though. R (22:28): Why was that? E (22:28): I behaved myself and was polite towards other users because nothing anybody did bothered me. I wanted to help others. R (22:29): Do you still think you are doing this (behaving yourself and being polite towards other users)? E (22:30): Of course not, I think what I've done is bad. R (22:32): What specifically do you think was bad? Can you be more specific than "What I've done"? E (22:33): Well the 296 multiple accounts from October 1, 2018 to today. R (22:33): How about the mltiple accounts before that date? R (22:33): multiple, not mltiple E (22:34): I made a few dozen, but I lost track of the sheets of paper I wrote them down on. But yes, I've been making accounts since September 23rd. R (22:35): What I mean is, do you think making these accounts was a bad thing to do or not? E (22:35): I think it was a bad thing to do, but I admit I enjoyed it a lot. R (22:36): You said, "I was prideful and wanted to rule over everything of course." But why did you do vandalism? Weren't there other ways to be prideful? E (22:36): Yes, but this was the path I choose. I was banned for six months and I felt sorry about what I did so I decided to give others a taste of what it's like to be barred from the place you love contributing to. R (22:38): You were banned for six months because of "Intimidating behaviour/harassment". (Note that it is not vandalism) Why did you do that? E (22:39): I was in a really bad mood that day, but I apologized and am still sorry for what I've done. Since then I've never meant to seriously hurt another person. R (22:40): Can I post this conversation and the conversation above with Nnn6nnn (Starting from Nnn6nnn's "that's good") in googology wiki? E (22:40): Sure, I don't mind. R (22:41): Goodbye. E (22:41): Goodbye. Category:Blog posts